Vestec
Vestec is the merging of four of the original gods called forth by Amul'Sharar at the beginning of time. The Gods of Corruption, Violence, Discord, and Emotion were all to weak to survive on their own, so they combined their essences (unwillingly, in the case of Emotion) to survive. The Chaos of their union resulted in the creation of Vestec. He is responsible for the insane scribblings on the Codex of Creation, put into check by Logos and Teknall. Vestec is either entirely or partially responsible for the creation of; The Rovaick, Death's Shards, Pack-Minds, Elementalism, Destruction Magic, Cursed, Insidie, The Shattered Plains, The Rings of Galbar, Ashlings, Grotlings, The Order of Lakshmi, The Realm of Madness, Demons/Spirits, Demon/Spirit Summoning, Death's Guard, Death's Tomb, Awakened Realta, and Dwarves. Vestec spends most of his time creating things that will shake up the order of the world, or causing chaos in the machinations of the other divine. He is the father of Lifprasil, Amartia, Maeus, and Helvana. He has adopted Keriss (without her permission) since both Vulamera and Vakarlon died. Domain & Portfolios Chaos Chaos is, well, chaotic. It's strength doesn't lie in power but rather the sheer amount of portfolios that can be added to it. War, weather, emotions, the list goes on. In terms of godly power and effects, it is generally an abstract domain. It can cause anarchy among ranks, disrupt the fragile order of things, or merely make things act in ways it never would. The effects are generally random, unless Vestec focuses on a specific result he desires. The only tangible ability it grants Vestec, and his followers, is the ability to use the energy of pure chaos for their purposes. It is typically used for violence, but sometimes brief creations as well. A bolt of chaos energy to smite foes, for example, or a wall of chaos energy to hold back an attacker. Corruption The portfolio of corruption focuses on turning people and things into opposite, typically evil, versions of themselves. With non-sentient animals it generally makes them more aggressive and hostile. With sentient creatures, it changes them based on their personalities and values. A peaceful man becomes violent, and vice versa. Vestec can use it more precisely, changing only one facet of a personality. Violence The portfolio of violence is very simple. It revolves around causing and manipulating acts of violence. Vestec can drive all but the most pacifistic of people to violence, and direct violent acts already underway. He can start and then control the flow of a riot, driving their violence to different areas if necessary. Appearance Vestec prefers to assume general shape of a normal human, roughly five foot ten inches height. Every part of his body is a mass of shifting colors and shapes. His face is covered by a blank, featureless, mask that has a constant shifting like his body does.. Personality Vestec lives by two simple rules; no one can have anything too easy, and there must always be a balance. He sees it as his duty to ensure that no one side has too much of an advantage, that everyone and everything is always being challenged and balanced. He feels that without his existence, the world would be boring and orderly. There would be no conflict, no growth, no struggle. There would be no balance as races expanded unchecked, peace ruling over the land. Thus, he fully embraces his role as the antagonist. The world, indeed the universe, is his plaything. Mortals are subject to the whims of the divine, and are merely tools to be used. His siblings must be challenged or they'll never learn or adapt. So he challenges them. Ruins their plans, makes them react and adapt to his actions. He antagonizes them. That being said, Vestec genuinely cares for most of his siblings. He doesn't wish them any real harm, and will protect them if they need it or aid them if they ask (circumstances not withstanding, he's not going to make it easy for them to stop the horde of monsters he unleashed just because they asked). Relationships Reathos- Reathos, enraged at the death of his Pronobii at Vestec's hands, attacked the God of Chaos. At first, Vestec was merely amused. Gradually he became more and more angered himself as the fight wore on and Reathos showed no sign of calming down. When it became clear that Reathos meant to kill him and wouldn't listen to reason, Vestec snapped and killed the God of Death in the Realm of Madness. Julkolfyr- The second claimant the title of 'King of the Gods', Vestec viewed Julkolfyr with contempt and disgust. Tracking Julkolfyr to the strange shrine he had erected in secret, Vestec trapped The God of Darkness in one of the Orbs of Darkness in the Realm of Madness. Zephyrion- Vestec is friends with the God of Change. Astarte- Vestec is friends with the Goddess of Magic, seeming protective of her. He has helped her realize her power as a God. Logos- Vestec's relationship with Logos is..interesting. The God of Order, first claimant of 'King of the Gods', despises Vestec and everything he stands for. Vestec, on the other hand, finds Logos endlessly fun. He loves to mess with the God of Order. Logos responds by killing him over and over. They cannot harm one another, and are doomed to forever be in their struggle (or game, depending on who you are) Jvan- "Astarte, tell your toy boy to shut up." Category:Gods